One Night
"One Night" (originally titled "1Night") is a song by American rapper Lil Yachty. It is the lead single from Yachty's debut mixtape, Lil Boat (2016). The song was produced by TheGoodPerry. The single has peaked at number 49 on the US Billboard Hot 100. The single was certified Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). Lyrics I know you want this for life Taking pictures with all my ice But I can't have no wife I just want you for the night I know you want this for life Taking pictures with all my ice But I can't have no wife I just want you for the night I know you want this for life Fuck you so good you be calling out the Christ Bottles of the Tech got it laid on ice We spent four seasons at the Four Seasons twice You be calling all your homegirls like "I'm his wife" Hell nah, you trippin', reevaluate your life I can't love no bitch, every single ho is trife I sip dirty Sprite just to get me through the night But I need you there Promise that I need you there Ain't no other bitch gon' fuck me like you do I swear Put that on my gang I swear I just can't put you on front street like you want I know But baby you is not no ho And I put it on my gang I'm not no average joe It's Yachty from the block you know I know you want this for life Taking pictures with all my ice But I can't have no wife I just want you for the night I know you want this for life Taking pictures with all my ice But I can't have no wife I just want you for the night Don't you tell no one, no, no, no Baby don't you tell no one We gon' keep this just between us, we gon' have some fun Fuck until the mornin' come, when the mornin' come I'll make you cum but then then I gotta run Cause baby, I got shit to do Stack my bread up, fuck ya head up, that's just what I'll do Chillin' on my avenue, if you ain't remember, I remember, girl That's where I first met you You had you a drink or two You came over half and sober callin' me your boo Then you turned around and fucked the crew I got no love for you I can't have no wife, one night You want this for life But, I can't I can't have no wife No wife, no, no wife Just one night, one night I can't, can't have no wife I know you want this for life But I can't have no wife I just want you for one night I just want you for one night A night, you want this for life, but no No, no, no I can't have no wife Why It Sucks # The lyrics are stupid. # The music video for the extended version is bad and is very low budget. # Yachty sounds lazy and uses auto tune. # This is why Yachty blew up. In fact, the reason why this is song blew up is because it was used in a viral video on YouTube. # Product placement for Sprite. Redeeeming Qualities # The production is good. Videos Lil Yachty - 1Night|SoundCloud audio Lil Yachty - 1 NIGHT (Official Video)|Official Music Video for the extended version Category:Lil Yachty Songs Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Debut Singles Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune